


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Snow, They have a child, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Christmas fluff!

A squeaking noise echoing around the room caused Rose to open one eye. A dim light from the hall sprayed a shadow onto the bedroom wall. Rose watched the shape slowly grow bigger and more distorted as the object moved closer. The silhouette projected on the wall was in the shape of a tiny person that had small hands and messy pig tails. Rose smiled as the little girl came around to her side of the bed, then quickly closed her eyes and relaxed her face in an effort to pretend to be sleeping. After a moment, she felt pressure on her leg and some light tugging on the thick blankets as the girl tried to pull herself up on to the bed. Rose tried not to smile as the tiny human grunted a couple times in frustration. Another couple tugs on the blanket were followed by a tiny body belly-flopping onto her legs. Rose giggled, but no sound came out. 

"Mama", little whispers were heard from the end of the big bed. Rose lay quiet, still carrying on her sleeping charade. Tiny nudges of pressure made their way up the bed, which made Rose assume the little one was crawling. The movement stopped at Rose's back. 

"Mama", the whispers were a little louder this time as the source was closer. Rose felt a small hand on her face, which made her smile slightly, but she still carried on with pretending to sleep. "Mama, wake up. Wake up!", the voice was just barely more than a whisper. The hand on her face pushed down a little, squishing Rose's cheek and giving her fish lips. The 'sleeping woman' didn't think she could hold her laughter in for very much longer. 

"Mama! Mama, I want to show you something", the little voice called as the hand on her face pulled away. Suddenly she felt the tiny body collapse onto her own as the little one jumped on top of her. Rose couldn't take it anymore and started laughing as she rolled onto her back to look at the little sleep-disturber. The little girl was almost 3 years old. She was wearing a light-blue, snowflake onesie and had messy pigtails in her hair dark brown hair. The small child's icy blue eyes lit up as she looked down at her mother who was smiling back at her. 

"What time did you wake up, my little monster?", Rose whispered. 

"I dunno", the high pitched voice replied. Judging by the little one's frequent yawns, she couldn't have been awake for too long before she snuck into the bedroom. "Mama, i'm hungry", the little girl frowned. 

"How about some toast for breakfast?", Rose poked the little girl in the stomach, causing her to bend over a little and giggle. 

"Hey!", the little voice warned. The little girl poked Rose in the nose as retaliation for the unexpected attack. Rose raised an eyebrow before sitting up to wrap the little girl in her arms and pull her under the blankets. 

"Oh man, this little monster is going to get it now! Cause here comes the _big monster_!", Rose growled playfully as she tickled  and kissed her daughters tummy before wrapping her up in a pile of sheets. The tiny girl screeched and giggled as she tried to squirm away. 

Both girls froze when they heard a sleepy grumble that came from the lump on the other side of the bed. "Uh oh, _now_ you've done it. You know mommy is grumpy in the morning", Rose whispered to the little girl. The lump moved a bit as an arm popped out and reached for the headboard of the bed. 

"It wasn't me!", the tiny voice whispered back. Rose was laying on her side, watching the lump on the other side of the bed while trying not to move, when she felt a tiny hand on her cheek again as the little girl tried to hide behind her back. Rose pulled the sheets up over the two girls to try and hide them. 

"Rose?", a raspy voice came from the lump as what lay underneath finally revealed itself. The lump flipped over and pulled the sheets off of its head and placed them down underneath it's armpits. 

"Oops", the little girl whispered into her mom's ear. 

"Shhh", Rose responded ever so quietly. 

"I think someone is hiding in my bed", the voice coming from the other side of the bed, was a little softer now. The little girl giggled quietly as she placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, grabbing the fabric of her shirt. "Oh, I think I heard something...." the soft voice trailed off, leaving the room silent. 

Suddenly the sheets hiding Rose and the little girl were pulled back. Rose shouted playfully while the little girl screeched and giggled. Rose looked up and smiled at the woman who had found them. Her long, brown hair hung down and tickled Rose's cheeks. 

"Good morning, my beautiful girls", the brown haired woman reached over Rose to place a kiss on the little girl's forehead, then leaned down to place a loving kiss on her wife's lips.

"Good morning, mommy", the little girl smiled as her eyes shot back and forth between her two moms. Suddenly her eyes went wide as a low rumble came from her tummy.

"Now that we're all awake, we should make some breakfast. I think Ella is hungry", Rose looked to the little girl, who nodded in response. "But this little monster needs to brush her teeth first", Rose teased as she tickled the little girl one last time before Ella ran giggling out of her parents bedroom. Rose got out from underneath the warm covers of her bed and went to shut the door after her. 

"Good morning, Rose", the soft voice whispered at her ear as a pair of arms slinked around her waist from behind. Rose hummed as pair of soft lips had found their way to her cheek. Rose turned around in other woman's arms to face her. 

"Good morning, Luisa", Rose whispered before kissing her wife deeply. As their lips parted, Rose's icy blue eyes met Luisa's, which were a warm brown and filled with happiness. Rose leaned in for another passionate kiss before they grabbed their bathrobes and headed downstairs. 

* * *

 

"Ella, what are you doing?", both women paused at the entrance to the kitchen. Luisa's eyes widened as they found three broken eggs on the floor and a raw bacon strip in the little girl's hand. 

"Little monster made a mess", Ella frowned and looked down at her feet in shame. Rose approached the sad little girl and picked her up. 

"How about we give this to mommy", Rose began as she handed the raw bacon strip to her wife. "We'll go find some cartoons for you to watch", Ella smiled at her mom's suggestion. 

"But wait, you have to look at this", the little girl ran down the hall as soon as Rose put her down. "Mommy, Mama! Come see, come see", the eager little voice came from the family room down the hall. 

Rose and Luisa smiled at each other before following their daughter, they both laughed when they saw Ella's face plastered against the window, smiling at what was going on outside. Large and fluffy clusters of snowflakes fluttered across the glass, dancing in the winter breeze. The ground was tucked in neatly by a thick, white blanket. It must have snowed all night to achieve the astonishing amount of snow currently covering their front yard and hiding the car in the driveway.

Luisa knelt down next to her daughter, "That means it's almost Christmas time", she explained.

Ella tore her face from the window to smile at her mom, "Yup yup. It's almost Santa time", the girl cheered. 

"Almost", Luisa repeated.

"Mommy, can we make a snowman today?", the little girl asked after plastering her face back against the window. Her icy blue eyes following each snowflake to the ground, the flicking back up to watch another one fall. 

"Of course we can", Luisa chuckled. "But after breakfast, okay?". Ella nodded, dragging her nose up and down on the glass, which made a pig nose against the window. Luisa smiled at her red headed wife as she stood up. Rose reached out and grabbed Luisa's hand, leading her back to the kitchen where the two of them began making breakfast. 

* * *

 

"Is my little monster all done?" Rose leaned down to look under the table at her daughter. Ella's food was only half eaten, but the girl had put down her fork to crawl under the table and was currently playing with the laces on Luisa's blue slippers. 

"Yes, Mama", the girl nodded. Rose sat up straight, looking at the dirty dishes that cluttered the table. She grabbed a couple and brought them to the sink, Luisa followed with a couple more and little Ella trailed behind them, carrying her cup as she mimicked her moms. Ella handed her cup to Luisa, who put it in the sink. 

"Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you go get dressed so we can go outside?", Luisa suggested, smiling. Ella's face lit up like the night sky before bolting towards the stairs. 

"I love that she has your beautiful eyes", Luisa kissed Rose's cheek. 

Rose narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?", her tone teasing and accusatory. 

"Nothing, babe. I have just always loved your eyes, they're just so bright", Luisa smirked as she kissed Rose on the lips this time. "And I hate doing the dishes", she snuck the words in before kissing Rose again, deeper than before. Luisa knew how to push every one of Rose's buttons, making persuasion fairly easy for her. 

Rose used to be a very tight knit woman, who didn't share much about herself and didn't let people in. She kept her true feelings and emotions hidden away from the world, locked in a chest that lay deep within her heart. When Luisa had met her for the first time, there was an immediate connection, ' _fireworks_ ' as some would call it. But even so, it was still hard to crack open that shell. She'd been chipping away at it for years and years, but had only made so much progress. However, everything changed the day Rose met Ella for the first time. Luisa could still remember it all so clearly. Rose's face lit up and something deep within her had changed. That chest of emotions had finally been fully unlocked. Rose wasn't afraid to act like a child or to display her affections to the fullest anymore, not since they brought Ella home. Ever since that day, Rose had embraced her silly, goofy, loving and protective motherly instincts and Luisa loved her all the more for it. 

Luisa was forced to end the kiss when she had ran out of air. Her eyes remained closed as she caught her breath. 

"Fine", Rose's voice was airy from the heavy kisses they'd just shared. "I know you hate doing the dishes, so I'll do them", Rose smiled, meeting Luisa's warm brown eyes. Luisa grinned and leaned in for another slow kiss before disappearing up the stairs. 

* * *

 

"RAWR", Ella growled, "I'm a scary mashmella". Luisa giggled at Ella's mispronunciation. The little girl barred her teeth and imitated claws with her hands. She thudded around in her puffy white snow suit as she waited for her moms to put their outdoor gear on. 

"You mean a scary _marshmallow_?", Rose corrected, a smile forming on her face as she zipped up her jacket. Suddenly everything went black as someone quickly slipped a hat onto her head, pulling it down over her eyes. 

"Hey!", Rose protested. She pulled up the hat just enough so she could see, then looked around for the culprit. Her eyes found her wife quietly snickering by the door. Rose shook her head and chuckled.  

Luisa opened the front door and all three puffy adventurers walked outside into the snow. Ella raced out in front of them, but tripped on a rock that was hidden by the white flakes and fell face first into the deep snow. Rose and Luisa looked at each other, trying to suppress their laughter as the little girl looked up at them, her face covered in it. 

"This is freezy!", Ella shook the snow from her face. Surprisingly, she didn't cry. Seeing Ella in fall into the snow gave Rose an idea. She looked slyly over at her wife who was still trying not to laugh at their child. Rose quickly gave Luisa a push, which sent her tumbling over into the soft snow. Luisa yelped in shock, but laughed as soon as she landed on the ground. 

"Excuse you, that wasn't very nice" Luisa smiled. "Maybe you should join me", her voice mischievous as she grabbed Rose's boot and yanked it forward. Rose laughed as she fell on her butt. They both lay laughing side by side in the snow. Suddenly Ella jumped on top of them, throwing one arm around each woman's neck, hugging her moms tight. 

"Well?", Luisa started after Ella let go, "Do you wanna build a snowman?". 

"Yes, yes, yes", the small child shouted. "Mama, you make the bottom. Mommy can make the middle and I make the top", she pointed to each person as she instructed them. 

Rose made a snow ball and placed it in the soft flakes to begin rolling it. She rolled it all around the yard, trying to make it as big and as round as possible. When she was satisfied with her work, she rolled it back over to where the others were. 

"Alright, let's lift yours onto mine", Rose huffed as she grabbed one side of Luisa's snowboulder. Luisa grabbed the other side and together they lifted it on to Rose's. 

Just then, Luisa felt a tugg on her snow pants. She looked down to see Ella, who was smiling up at her with rosy, chilled cheeks. The little girl lifted up her own snowboulder to show it to her mom. 

"Great job, Ella!", Luisa praised her daughter. "It's beautiful". Ella giggled. Luisa lifted Ella so that the child could place her part of the snowman on the very top, then set her back down on the ground. Rose smiled at the two girls, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

"He can't see!", Ella frowned at the lack of facial features on the snowman's head.

"You're right! He needs some eyes, a nose and a mouth", Luisa agreed. Luckily, before they came outside, Rose had grabbed those things from the kitchen and placed them outside on the front door step. Rose grabbed them and handed them to her wife. 

Luisa placed the carrot in the middle and seven cherries in a curved line just underneath it. 

Rose handed Ella two rocks she'd dug out from under the snow, then lifted the small child so she could do the honours of giving the snowman his eyes. 

"Now he needs some arms!" Ella squealed with excitement as she ran to the nearest tree, which happened to have some broken sticks lying beneath it.  Ella grabbed them and ran clumsily through the snow all the way back. She stabbed them into either side of the snowman's body. 

"He's so purty", the little one smiled as she started trembling. 

"Come here, my little monster. You're shivering", Rose called. Little Ella jumped and galloped through the snow to her mother. Rose picked her up and held her tight. 

"I think it's time for some hot chocolate", Luisa grinned. 

"Yes please!", Ella's small teeth were showing through her big smile. Luisa laughed and started walking towards the house and Rose followed. Ella melted into Rose's arms, it would seem all the fun in the snow had tired the little girl out. Her head rested in the crook of Rose's neck as she stared with pride at the beautiful snowman they had made.

Ella suddenly perked up, "Wait, Mama, wait!", she cried. Rose put the little girl down. Ella ran back to the snowman and took off her scarf and hat, releasing her brown hair. 

"Ella, sweetie, what are you doing?", Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

"He's going to be cold!", Ella frowned as she strained to put her hat on the snowman's head. After a couple tries, she gave up, the snowman was just too tall for her to reach. Rose and Luisa exchanged smiles before joining their daughter. 

Luisa grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck while Rose grabbed Ella's hat and placed it atop his head. 

"Now he won't be cold when it's dark", Ella smiled up at her moms, who's hearts were melted by the kindness that their little girl had just displayed. 

The three joined hands, with Ella in the middle, swinging her back and forth in the air as they walked back up to their little house. 

After taking off their wet outdoor gear and hanging it all on to hooks, Luisa made 3 mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Ella drank hers without even stopping for a breath between sips. When she put the mug down, she was left with a silly whipped cream moustache. Luisa grabbed a paper towel and wiped the child's face clean. 

Rose suddenly kissed Luisa's cheek, making the brunette smile, "I love my wife so much". Luisa giggled softly before taking Rose's hand and leading her to the couch where they sat down together. Rose wrapped her arm around Luisa and kissed the side of her head. Ella suddenly ran into the room with a stuffed, blue, long-neck dinosaur under her arm and climbed up into their laps.

"What a perfect morning", Luisa trailed off as she fit her head into the crook of Rose's neck and closed her eyes. 

Rose looked down at Ella, who was sprawled out across their laps, sleeping. Making a snowman was hard work, it had obviously tuckered the little one out. Rose then looked over at Luisa, who she found to be sleeping as well. 

Rose smiled as she sighed, "I love my girls".

Suddenly Luisa opened an eye, "I do too", she whispered before kissing Rose's chin, then closing her eye again. 

Ella shifted in their laps. "I love my mommies", she whispered back. 

Rose held Luisa a little tighter and used her other hand to play with her daughters brown hair as she let the both of them sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof read it yet, so don't mind the mistakes


End file.
